YuGiOops!
by BakurasFriend
Summary: The mistakes that happen behind the scenes of Yu-Gi-Oh!


font size="2"Yu-Gi-Oops!brbr  
  
A/N: This is basically Yu-Gi-Oh characters getting their lines wrong, and some are things that you wouldn't hear. I would really appreciate it if you would try to learn   
  
the Japanese names for the cast because I use them instead of the dubbed version. Oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry, if I screw up on a scene, I   
  
don't have them memorized by heart but I'll try to get as close as possible.   
  
brbrDisclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! brbr  
  
Scene: On the boat to Duelist Kingdom br  
  
Haga: Look at them, trading cards, pathetic… br  
  
Yami: i*rushes over and starts trading*/i Hey, Yuugi! I got a one more of each Exodia piece! It'll make it twice as easy to kick Seto's ass!brbr   
  
Scene: Samebr   
  
Haga: Look at them, trading cards, pathetic…br   
  
Yuugi: *points to a small group* Who says they're trading? br  
  
Bakura: *at small group* I'll put down my Millennium Ring. i*puts down his Millennium Ring*/i br  
  
Jono: I see your Millennium Ring and I'll raise you Yuugi's puzzle. i*Puts down puzzle*/i br  
  
Yuugi: Jono! brbr  
  
Scene: On the boat, Haga is looking at cardsbr   
  
Haga: Can I see your cards? I promise I'll be careful. br  
  
Yuugi: Alright.. i*hands Haga cards and Bakura runs up and snatches them*/i br  
  
Bakura: Now, I'll beat that Yuugi Motou and I'll be top duelist and I'll rule the world!! MWAHAHAH-Huh? These are counterfeit! br  
  
Haga: i*looking at real Exodia cards*/i Now, I'll be a great duelist! br  
  
Bakura: Come back with my cards you little bastard! i*runs after Haga*/ibrbr   
  
Scene: Yuugi's house. 1st duel with Pegasus. br  
  
Pegasus: If I win I get your grandpa's soul. br  
  
Yuugi: Why my grandpa's? br  
  
Pegasus: His soul is worth a lot on E-bay. br  
  
Yuugi: I want it! brbr  
  
Scene: Grandpa showing his card to Yuugi and gang br  
  
Anzu: i*takes card*/i It doesn't look that special… br  
  
Grandpa: Of course it's special! My good friend Arthur gave it to me. br  
  
Jono: Then why does it have some permanent ink on it? br  
  
Yuugi: And white out? br  
  
Honda: And a pizza stain? br  
  
Jono: And red lipstick? br  
  
Grandpa: i*stammers*/i Those are just some important stuff- br  
  
Yuugi: But what was the lipstick for? br  
  
Anzu: Do you think he actually got a date? br  
  
Yuugi: Nah, that's impossible. His last date beat him up so bad that he had to go to the hospital. br  
  
Honda: Why did that happen? br  
  
Yuugi: He flirted with her- br  
  
Grandpa: i*takes card back*/i Hey, we're getting off the subject here! But what I'm saying is that it is special. br  
  
Honda: i*takes card*/i It doesn't look that special… br  
  
Jono: i*looks at card*/i Hey it's counterfeit! br  
  
Grandpa: What? Why that no good- br  
  
Yuugi: Forget it Grandpa. It was too good to buy. brbr  
  
Scene: Same i(A/N: PLEASE NO WATCHIE IF YOU SETO FAN!!!)/ibr  
  
Grandpa: There's something I want to show you. i*takes out a porn magazine*/i br  
  
Yuugi: i*takes it and flips pages and then stops*/i Hey, Mai is in this! i*Keeps flipping and stops*/i Hey, isn't that your sister Jono? br  
  
Jono: WHAT?! Who runs this company?! KAIBA CORP?! I'm going to kill him!! i*stomps off*/i brbr  
  
Scene: Same br  
  
Seto: Is that- br  
  
Grandpa: This is my special card. i*rips card and everyone gasps*/i Now I feel really special. br  
  
Seto: i*strangles Grandpa*/i Why you little-! I could've sold that card!! brbr  
  
Scene: Package for Yuugi br  
  
Grandpa: There's a package for you Yuugi. i*hands Yuugi package*/i br  
  
Yuugi: i*opens package*/i br  
  
Anzu: Aren't you going to play it? br  
  
Yuugi: I would but- br  
  
Grandpa: But what? br  
  
Yuugi: i*Holds up DVD*/i We don't have a DVD player. br  
  
Jono: i*holds up VHS tape*/i What about this? br  
  
Yuugi: We don't have a VCR. I set it on fire when I caught Grandpa watching porn tapes. br  
  
Honda: Okay…what about this? *holds up film reel* br  
  
Yuugi: Alright! i*time passes and they have the equipment set up close to Grandpa's porn magazines* Okay. *starts playing the movie and some old fashion music starts to play*/i br  
  
Pegasus: Why hello there Yuugi-boy. I want to challenge you- br  
  
Yuugi: What did he say? br  
  
Anzu: Uh, Yuugi? br  
  
Yuugi: What? br  
  
i*Anzu points to the film projector which is on fire and falls over onto Grandpa's porn* br  
  
/iGrandpa: My porn! i*tries to save them but when Yuugi gets a fire extinguisher from his room and puts it out all them are burnt to ashes*/i NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY GOOD PORN!   
  
i*Starts to cry*/i brbr  
  
Scene: At Duelist Kingdom eating dinner. br  
  
Croquet: Each of you will find a special ingredient in their soup. i*eye comes out of all participating duelist soup*/i br  
  
Anzu: i*an eye comes out of hers*/i EW!! br  
  
Jono: Hey, why don't I get an eye? *itakes a sip of soup*/i This soup is really-   
  
i*falls asleep in soup*/i br  
  
Pegasus: Croquet, how many times did I tell you don't put my sleeping pills in the soup? brbr  
  
Scene: Same br  
  
Croquet: Each of you will find a special ingredient in their soup. i*eye comes out of all participating duelist soup*/i br  
  
Yuugi: i*Doesn't hear it, and it's too late. And soon Yuugi is choking on the eye with the letter, he starts banging his head on the table and soon someone does the Heimlich and it hits Croquet in the balls*/i Sorry. br  
  
Croquet: i*groans*/i Why the hell did I take this job? brbr  
  
Scene: Looking at the letters the duelists got br  
  
Yuugi: I got A br  
  
Mai: I got B br  
  
Jono: C br  
  
Bandit Keith: D.i (A/N: I might have gotten Jono's and Bandit Keith mixed up)/i   
  
brCroquet: Okay, now we'll see who will duel who tomorrow. i*screen lowers, and instead of the letters all of them say  "Pegasus sucks!"* *sweatdrops*/i Uh…I wonder how that got there. brbr  
  
Scene: Graveyard. Yami duels Bakura. br  
  
Jono: Ah!! It's the reaper of cards and he's come for me! br  
  
Reaper: i*raises long pointy thing*/i Would you like to buy some insurance from me? br  
  
Jono: No thanks. Reaper: Why not? Jono: I already signed up with Ditech. br  
  
Reaper: i*Jono disappears*/i Darn! I lost another one to Ditech. brbr  
  
Scene: Anzu duels against Mai br  
  
Anzu: I play the cuddly bear of DOOM!! i*Bears rub up against Harpies Ladies*/i br  
  
Harpie Ladies: AHHHH!!! IT'S TOO CUTE! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!! brbr  
  
Scene: Same br  
  
Anzu: i*crying*/i I maybe be crying-but-but-I can't do this! i*runs off stage*/i I'm going to my trailer! br   
  
Director: You don't have a trailer. br  
  
Anzu: Shut up! brbr  
  
Scene: Yami against Seto, duel #2. br  
  
Seto: i*standing on edge of wall*/i br  
  
Yami: I think we should knock him over while he's weak. br  
  
Yuugi: But we can't that would be-be br  
  
Yami: Yes? br  
  
Yuugi: It'd be wrong! br  
  
Yami: So? I say let's do it! Show him who's a weak dueler. Mwhahahaha. Mwhahahaha!! MWAHA- br  
  
Yuugi: Uh, excuse me for interrupting your evil laughter- br  
  
Yami: Don't ever interrupt my evil laughter. br  
  
Yuugi: But shouldn't we be thinking of a strategy? br  
  
Yami: I already have a strategy. Knock Seto over and win and then brag about it. br  
  
Yuugi: But I think we should have a better and nicer strategy. br  
  
Yami: It's always strategy, strategy, strategy, with you. And why do you have to be a goody two shoes? br  
  
Yuugi: i*about ready to cry*/i I am not a goody two shoes! br  
  
Yami: Then knock him over! br  
  
Yuugi: I don't wanna! br  
  
Yami: Will you just do it so we can rub it in Seto's big fat snobby face?! br  
  
Yuugi: No. br  
  
Yami: You suck at strategies! br  
  
Yuugi: Oh yeah well, you're a-a you're a poopy-head! br  
  
Yami: Oh, I'm so scared. br  
  
Yuugi: You're a meanie! i*runs off edge of castle*/i brbr  
  
Scene: Yuugi's hunt for Grandpa. br  
  
Grandpa: Yuuugi. Yuuuuuuuuugi. br  
  
Yuugi: i*wakes up*/i Grandpa?! Grandpa where are you?! br  
  
Grandpa: Follow my voice. i*Yuugi leaves the room*/i br  
  
Yuugi: Uh, could you give me some directions? br  
  
Grandpa: Man, I don't get why my grandson had to be such an idiot. br  
  
Yuugi: Hey! br  
  
Grandpa: Fine. Go left, i*goes left*/i now, right. i*goes right*/i and go straight forward and open the   
  
door in front of you. br  
  
Yuugi: i*follows instructions and opens the door to see Pegasus, Mokuba, and Seto having a tea party, Mokuba wearing a tutu and a toy princess crown*/i Ahhhhhh! br  
  
Pegasus: Ahhhh!! br  
  
Yuugi: Ahhh! br  
  
Pegasus: Ahhh! br  
  
Grandpa: Ahhh! br  
  
Pegasus: What are you screaming for? You led him here. br  
  
Grandpa: It's kinda catchy. br  
  
Yuugi: Why'd you lead me to Pegasus' room? br  
  
Grandpa: I must have been holding the map upside down. br  
  
Pegasus: Wait a minute, souls can't hold maps. br  
  
Grandpa: Uh, gotta go! br  
  
Pegasus: What are you doing here anyway? You aren't trying to look for your Grandpa's soul and those other two who I can't remember their names, right? br  
  
Grandpa: Of course he isn't! He knows that you're a big mean- br  
  
Yuugi: Grandpa, you're not helping. br  
  
Pegasus: Well, don't worry, I have the perfect plan for you. i*evil laughter*/i br  
  
5 minutes later Yuugi is at the tea table with Mokuba and Seto motionless br  
  
Pegasus: i*imitating Yuugi*/i How many lumps of sugar do you want? i*pause*/i 13? But you'll get sugar high. Oh, well like it matters. brbr  
  
Scene: Jono and Mai's duel br  
  
Jono: Time roulette go! i*time roulette spins and slows down to land the thingy*/i Alright, our monsters will go through time a   
  
thousand years. *goes through a thousand years, baby dragon turns into 1000 year dragon* br  
  
Mai: Oh, no! My Harpie Ladies! They're old and wrinkly! *Harpie Ladies take out their dentures and put it in a separate glass of water and fall asleep* brbr  
  
Scene: Anzu's drawing thingbr  
  
Anzu: i*everyone is in a circle and Anzu writes Yuugi sucks on everyone's hands*/i Now, I know that when Yuugi sees this on his hand, he'll remember how much he sucks at dueling, so he'll know he can never beat Kaiba and never try again. brYuugi: Hey! brbr  
  
Scene: Yami's duel with Otogi br  
  
Yami: *tries typing stuff in computer next to him* br  
  
Computer: Error! Error! Error! br  
  
Yami: I'll "error" you! *hits computer and it dies* brbr  
  
Scene: Bakura taking Pegasus's Millennium Eye br  
  
Bakura: Yessss…now I'll finally be a little bit closer to obtaining all the Millennium Items.   
  
i*takes Millennium Eye*/i Only 5 more. i*drops Millennium Eye and it splits open to reveal a piece of paper*/i Huh? What's this?  
  
i*picks up paper and looks at it, and it reads "A"*/i NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! br  
  
Someplace else br  
  
Yuugi: I still don't get why my eye wouldn't open, I can't believe that I just put in a random spot. Oh, well. brbr  
  
Scene: Pegasus sucks Seto's soul br  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry Kaiba boy, you'll be with your brother soon enough. i*tries to suck soul, but doesn't work, tries again and it doesn't work. Pegasus takes the Millennium Eye out and opens it to reveal a piece of paper*/i Damn it Croquet! How many times do I have to tell you don't get the eyes mixed up!brbr  
  
Scene: Yuugi's Duel with Seto #2 br  
  
Yami: Kuriboh, attack! i*doesn't attack*/i I said "attack." i*doesn't attack*/i I said "attack"   
  
i*slaps Kuriboh   
  
and it explodes*/i Damn Kuriboh./SPAN/font 


End file.
